Ocarina of Time: The Tale of the Hero
by FMAYasha12
Summary: As the Hyrulean Civil War begins, a mother and her child escape the burning remains of Hyrule Castle Town. Having found a sanctuary for her baby boy, the mother drifts away from this world, leaving her child in care of the sacred forest. But this child's destiny is tied to the land in greater ways then imaginable, and in only 10 years time, his journey will begin. Video Game Novel
1. Prologue: A Mother and Her Child

**HELLO! **

**This is FMAYasha12 here, and this is a project long in the making (4 years to be exact). It is a novel adaption of the award winning N64 video game: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I know that many video game novel aren't the best, but I have tried my best to make this as canon to the game as possible. However, in order to fix so plot holes, or to make the story more novel-ish and not as video game-ish, I have adding a few things, but they are pretty minor and, I think they work well. And, I will try to update as often as possible, because I know that I get a little annoyed at stories that never get updated, but I have school. ALOT of school, so I never now when I will have time. As of right now, please enjoy this COMPLETELY made up prologue. BUH BYE!**

Prologue: A Mother and Her Child

The flames of war never burned brighter than on that day…

Smoke rose and ashes spread. A blanket of soot blew over the fields from the town. A market, a simple place of gathering had fallen that night, and was over taken by the many who opposed the royal family. This market, Castle Town, was the capital of the land. It graced the front of the castle, a beautiful landmark in its own right. And it was there that the war had begun.

This town, now burning and crumbling, had few survivors. And even they lie under the remains of charred buildings. The royal family, attacked, survived with only their king and newborn daughter. Their queen, whilst protecting her child, fell victim to a dagger from a rebel soldier.

However, the queen was not the only one who is to die protecting her child on this day. Another woman, the wife of the Captain of the Royal Guard, who had died in the castle's raid, escapes this scorched town.

A horse of a lovely caramel shade races out of her stable. Embers catching in its mane, the animal carries an injured woman upon it's back. She breathes hard, two arrows protruding from her back are painful, but she continues on for her son. The woman, gripping tight to the reins, steers the horse through the debris and ash of the town. Hooves clicking against the cobblestone, rushing around corners, the horse does it's best to escape.

Her sapphire eyes stare forward, the collapsed drawbridge leading into the fields outside the town lay in her sight. The water splashes up as the horse gallops over the drawbridge that now rests in the river moat. And in a few moments, they are free of a ruined town.

As she continues traveling across the fields, the wail of a child, a mere baby, echoes around.

"Hush now my child," the woman gazes gently at the wrapped bundle in her arm, "We are safe now… we are safe…"

The small baby continues to cry out, scared of all that transpires around him. His mother gave him a short smile before she lifted her head once more.

_Kakariko was also attacked, as well as any of the nearby villages. _

She turns to glance at her back, blood dripping from the arrow wounds. Her hands are shaking from weakness, and she knows that she cannot last much too longer.

_I don't have the… time to go to a farther village. Where could I-_

But her thoughts are soon interrupted by another.

_The Kokiri forest! It's not too far north…_

The cool air brushes against her.

_But, it is said that only the Kokiri themselves can survive within those woods. All Hylians who enter become monsters. And all children who enter…_

She gazes once more at her child.

_All children that enter become spirits; wandering the woods forever._

The mother continues to think out her decision. What was she to do? She was to die soon anyways, so her demise in the forest wouldn't matter, but her child's…? Was there some other option?

_Isn't there a great guardian spirit that protects those woods? Perhaps he could help my child…_

She stared ahead, only to see the entrance to the Kokiri forest. The time was now; this decision decided her child's fate.

_…I must do it. If I don't, my son will die in the fields. I can't let that happen. I can't._

She rode, full speed ahead, towards the forest and through the tunnel that led to the sacred place. Over a small rope bridge and through another tunnel, the woman rode. And soon her vision filled with the sight of a little village. And little was a literal term. The woman pulled her horse to a stop and examined the place.

Small houses that were carved into thick tree stumps were scattered across, each one having unique markings and designs run along the edge of their outer walls. A small creek ran through the village and wooden plank paths were suspended in the air by stone columns. It was a rather cute village, and seemed to have a playful air about it. Since each house was carved into large trees, there weren't many trees left. There was only one giant tree left, and it was to the very left of the village's boundaries, it wide canopy shading nearly half the village.

_A village of eternal children… just like the stories…_

Over the dirt walls that surrounded the village, keeping it hidden from the world, the mother could barely see a tree canopy that seemed to spread out even wider then the tree in the village. And this tree appeared to just be bigger in general.

Her eyes came across an archway that seemed to lead to where that tree was. And something inside of the woman told her to stray that way.

She got the horse to begin moving again, and she headed for the archway. As the horse galloped down the dirt path and over stone steps in the deeper parts of the creek, a little Kokiri girl was awoken by the disturbances in the village's quiet sound.

The girl lifted her head from her pillow and pushed herself up slightly.

"What was that sound?" She murmured to herself.

A bright light that lay in the corner of the room floated quickly over to the Kokiri girl.

"Saria? What is wrong?

turned towards the doorway, which was covered with a cloth curtain. She turned back to her fairy.

"I heard a noise, Direi."

"A noise?"

Saria threw her blanket off and walked quickly to the door.

"Yeah a…"She pulled the curtain back just in time to see a brown blur breeze by.

"A horse!" she half whispered, half shouted.

She leaned out of the doorway and twisted her head to see the direction in which the horse had gone. Seated in its saddle was a woman, rushing in the direction of the forest clearing.

"And a Hylian too?"

Direi floated to and perched on Saria's shoulder.

"Why is she headed towards the Great Deku Tree?"

Saria took a step out of her house.

"I…I don't know."

The Kokiri girl, Saria, began walking towards the forest clearing, following after the strange woman who had entered the forbidden forest.

The woman weakly dismounted her horse, her legs trembling. She nearly fell to ground as she bent down on her knees, child in hand. She gazed lovingly at her baby as she slowly fell down on the cold grass. The bundled up baby falls from her hands and rolls away, only a little out of the mother's reach. She woman extend's her arm out to attempt to grab hold of her son once more.

"Oh...oh my gosh!"

A voice sounded from behind the woman.

She weakly turned her head towards the source of the childish voice. A young girl, looking to be around 10, stood at the clearing's entrance, leaning out from behind the dirt wall. Her hair was a deep brunette with a tinge of emerald green, and the rest of her followed suit. Deep green eyes marked her face and a green turtleneck with an even darker green overall shorts and plain brown boots was what she wore. She looked an awful lot like what the woman would suspect a Kokiri to look like.

The young girl approached the mother, concern in her shining green eyes.

"Are you okay?!

The woman looked into this green girl's eyes; eyes that seemed to contain a spirit of caring and loving.

She once again, reached out for her son.

"My...my baby..." she breathed out quietly.

"Hm?" The girl gave a questioning look to the woman, then lifted her head to see what the lady was reaching for.

"Oh..." the girl walked over to the baby and gently lifted him up, "Your baby..."

Looking down sadly at the woman, the girl of green, Saria, cradles the small baby.

"Please...let me see him..."

Saria kneels down on one knee and places the baby in the arms of the reaching mother.

The mother pulls her son close to her face, and whispers to him.

"My...son..."

The woman smiles and her eyelids slide down.

"Grow up strong and healthy..."

A cool air filled the clearing and comforted the mother, and her child, who had long since stopped his crying.

The area grew quite, and only the breezes of wind sounded. Then, as if it had been approaching for a while, a deep, yet gentle voice resounded through the area.

"If I may beseech of you... what means dost a Hylian have in the Kokiri Forest?"

The spirit of the forest, The Great Deku Tree, stood proud as the tree surrounded the clearing. It trunk had a certain shape it... and if one where to look carefully, one might almost make out the face of a mustached elder.

The woman lifted her head up, ever so slightly, to gaze the tree of spirit.

"I have come...searching for... a haven..." The woman breathed out painfully, "...for my child."

The woman kissed her son on his forehead, and she carefully pushed him towards the tree.

"Please..." she whispered meekly, "...protect him."

"This is a sacred forest where nary a Hylian dares to enter in fear of disrupting the peace. Those who enter the Lost Woods that do not carry the blood of the Kokiri shall become monsters, forced to stay in the woods till they are killed by others. This is a dangerous place for thy child…"

Saria flicked her head from the collapsed mother, to the Great Deku Tree in front of her. Her face was written with concern and worry as she shouted to the forest spirit.

"But...Great Deku Tr-!"

"Unless..."

The spirit's voice echoed over Saria's, and she silenced herself; awaiting to hear his words.

"...I were to bless him. That way he would live here, a midst the Kokiri as if he were one. He would have nary a worry about any curse or terrible fate that befalls Hylians. He would be a child of the forest."

Saria smiled a little bit. The baby could be helped!

"Yes..."

The lady's ocean eyes were glazing over as she spoke.

"Please..."

Silence plagued the clearing for a moment.

"Very well...Saria," The great spirit's voice redirected itself towards the kokiri girl.

"Yes Great Deku Tree?" Saria's voice was a mixture a happiness and sadness from the occurring events.

"The tree in the village...carve out this boy's house, for he shall be living with us from now on."

Saria nodded her head.

"Yes Great Deku Tree, the whole village and I shall."

She thought in the back of her mind about the rest of the village.

_I wonder how they will react to him. All of us Kokiri have been here since...well, forever. We've been together this whole time. How will they treat a newcomer?_

"Great Deku Treat...should I tell them...about him?"

"No one shall know of his true race. Not even himself."

"But, Great Deku Tree. Eventually, they'll...he'll notice."

"Saria...trust me."

Saria bows down before the tree spirit.

"Yes, Great Deku Tree."

She turns her head down to the bundled up baby boy and can't help but giggle at the sight.

The baby has pulled his little arms out of his blanket and was waving them about, attempting to catch the little pink light that was Saria's fairy. The baby's eyes were wide in wonder at the glowing creature. Little giggles came from the baby and Saria couldn't help but notice how adorable it was.

She bent down and lifted the baby boy up into her arms, cradling him gently.

Her fairy floated up and continued to play with the baby, a game of 'catch the fairy' you might say.

"Hehe, he's really cute!" The little pink fairy, Direi spoke out.

"Yeah..." Saria began, "What are we to call him?"

Then a whisper sounded.

"His...name...is"

Saria turned to face the woman back on the ground.

Her body growing weaker by the second and her voice hollowing, the mother spoke her best, whispering the last word she would ever speak. The name of her child.

"...Link."

And, at that moment, true silence was achieved. The last breath of the mother was gone; carried away in the wind with her son's name.

Saria's face fell down with sadness.

"The poor woman..."

She looked back to the baby boy in her arms.

"Link, huh? Such a simple name..."

The baby stared deep into Saria's eyes. The baby smiled and giggled louder, and Saria joined along.

"And yet, so unique."


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy Without a Fairy

Chapter 1: The Boy Without A Guardian Fairy

The warm morning light shimmered down through the branches of the trees and sprinkled the village with glowing dots of yellow.

The small, wooden huts that sprouted from the ground were silent; their inhabitants asleep.

Except one, whose owner was wide awaken, focused on the task at hand...

The little house was dark inside, the only light being the small amount that shone through the square window by the doorway, which was covered by a curtain, blocking out the outside world.

Quiet noises came from the single-roomed hut; the slices of a knife chiseling soft and malleable wood. The boy's hands flicked down, lifted back up, then flicked down the wood again. Shavings of oak fell to the floor of same material.

"Hmm..."

The boy mumbled to himself, making comments on his work before placing the knife on the night stand to his right. He then reached for an elastic string and started to wrap it around the wooden structure he had carved. He tied it tightly to the two ends of the wooden object, and cut the extra bits off.

"There." murmured the boy, "Hopefully it doesn't break like last time."

Link pushed himself off of his bed and jumped to the door. He reached his hand up and quickly pulled the curtain back.

The light flooded in immediately, temporally blinding Link, as the room had been dark till now.

The boy walked out onto the porch balcony and leaned over the rail, examining the rest of the village. He eyed every house and spied every path, searching for any sign of Kokiris who were out and about. Seeing no one in sight, Link leaned back and smiled largely.

"Looks like no one's out," he says to himself, "so I can go without any problems!"

Filled with a burst of energy, Link turned and slipped down on the ladder. He placed one foot below the another and dropped to the ground once he was close enough.

Still grinning like an idiot, Link ran across the village and headed to the small cliff on other side. He lifted himself up onto the cliff and continued trekking up the hill and climbing the ladders up higher till he reached the top. He glanced over his shoulder, taking a peek at the village before running into the overgrown woods.

These woods were dense and thick, choking out any light that dared to travel to the ground. The Lost Woods, The Forbidden Forest, The Sacred Grove; the place had many names but it had one fact that was well known by everybody. Only those with the blood of the Kokiri could survive in the forest. All the others would become monsters; roaming the woods eternally.

As he walked through the sea of trees, Link looked about the forest canopy.

"Hmm...there has to be some out now..."

As he continued to walk, his search soon came to an end.

"There we go!"

Link spotted a bundle of bright orange fruit in the tip of a distant tree; around seven or eight in number.

He fumbled at the small brown sack he kept tied to his belt and clumsily pulled out a round nut about an inch tall and an inch wide. Holding between his thumb and index finger, Link placed it in the launch pouch of his slingshot and pulled the elastic string back to about his eye. Aiming carefully at the bundle of fruit, he let go of the string and watched the Deku nut fly towards its target. Still holding the slingshot up in anticipation, Link held his breath as the Deku nut hit the thin branch of the tree. The slightest crack came from the branch...

...and it broke off the tree.

Quickly lowering his weapon, Link ran for the fruit, catching it in his arms right before it hit the ground. He had gotten the entire bundle this time! And the string didn't snap either!

"Yes!" he exclaimed to himself, "Just as I wanted it!"

Link balanced the fruit in one arm as he slid the slingshot into the side of his belt and then placed the bundle carefully on the ground.

Crouching down, he examined each fruit individually, checking to make sure that they were ripe like he had thought. The skin on the oval-shaped fruit was soft, yet not squishy. It also was a bit fuzzy. There weren't any sore spots on them, and they had no bumps or anything of the sort. They appeared to be perfectly ripe!

"Best ones yet." Link whispered to himself.

Picking the bundle back up, Link began his trip out of the woods.

Though the forest was a very confusing place, one you could easily get lost in, Link had memorized every twist and turn in it and knew the way also knew the way to Sacred Meadow, a place hidden within the deepest part of the forest and right in the center. It housed an ancient temple, one long abandoned by its caretakers, who had begun to turn against the spirits and attempted to destroy the temple. If Link remembered correctly, he had, at some point, been told by the Great Deku Tree that this occurred long ago, when the protection charm was first placed on the forest to keep it safe. And this charm had been placed to stop all non-Kokiri from disturbing the sacred place as those caretakers once did.

As Link lingered on his thoughts, he subconsciously walked the path out of the woods, having wandered down it many times before.

The sun shone brighter and brighter as the trees gradually subsided and the entrance drew close. The village soon was in full view; all its little houses as still as ever.

That is, until Link noticed a movement in the quiet setting.

Slowly and carefully climbing down a ladder to reach the bottom of the cliff, he leaned a bit to see what the movement was.

"Dang..."

The other Kokiri had started to wake up.

"Wonderful." Link sighed as he touched ground.

Link was not so excited to see the others up and going already because he didn't want them to see him. He wasn't doing anything wrong, Kokiri went and gathered fruit from the forest all the time. But, the other Kokiri weren't the nicest to him. Link was teased and made fun of often. And they had their reasons, they just weren't the greatest ones.

Every Kokiri has a guardian that accompanies them: a sprite or, fairy, that comes to them at birth. These companions were one of the special things about the Kokiris; fairies rarely stayed with the other races unless it was for the purpose of healing. Since every Kokiri has one of these sprites, wouldn't it be strange if a Kokiri...didn't?

Well, that was exactly what Link's case was: he was the only Kokiri who didn't have a guardian fairy.

The oddity of this was the logic behind all the other Kokiri's teasing.

Link hated having to deal with them. He could bear them alright, but he preferred to avoid them.

As he reached the bottom of the cliff, he saw that the village appeared to be awake now, Kokiri running back and forth, playing games, sitting and chatting, and just acting like kids in general.

_Well, no use trying to hide now._

Having decided that he could easily race to his treehouse from where he now stood, Link put one foot in front of him and began to run towards it.

Hugging the fruit bundle to his chest, Link accelerated slowly as his boots hit the ground below. He leapt onto the large, square stone steps that poked out of the mud in the deeper part of the creek and landed on the next stone as he jumped to the edge of the stream of water.

And as right as his feet touched land, a bright shine of light flashed in his face and he was startled into falling backwards and splashing into the creek.

Pushing himself onto one knee, he put his hand to his eyes. rubbing the water out from his eyes, Link glimpsed up to see the one person he disliked most.

"Where are you going off to, eh?"

Mido, a Kokiri with russet hair that stuck out from his cap and a torn up green outfit, was looking down at him, smirking at the fallen Link.

Hating feeling less worthy than Mido, Link stood to his fullest height, coming out only slightly taller, and frowned at Mido.

"I'm just going home, Mido."

Mido's smirk grew wider as he spoke his next line.

"So, you're finally leaving the forest then?"

At this, two other Kokiris who stood behind Mido had grins to match their whispering giggles. They constantly made comments on how Link didn't belong here; that he wasn't really home in the forest.

And Link felt a twist in the knot of his patience and acted on that feeling.

"My home is here, just like yours!" Link shouted loudly.

A few other Kokiri turned to see what was happening, but at the sight of Link they merely faced away and laughed silently. Many of the Kokiri were on Mido's side. Link didn't belong here.

"Ha! Only Kokiri like me live here! And you're no Kokiri." He stepped towards Link, putting his arrogance out for everyone to see.

Link's face, for the first time today, shifted to a doleful look of near pleading. His eyebrows lowered as he yelled.

"But I am!" After his shout, his teeth gritted.

_What a weak looking face I must've made just then..._

"Oh, really?" Mido pondered, "Then where's your guardian fairy?"

Link stepped back, his boots soaking up more river water as he moved. This was what he asked himself everyday, every minute of every hour. What was the answer? He didn't know.

His face dipped down at the water, and he asked himself once more. Then, he reminded himself: he was different, and he knew it. But why?

Sure, there was the absence of a guardian fairy but, what about him was different from them.

Was his true difference good, or was it bad? He didn't like these thoughts, he felt weak with them flocking his mind. He felt much better when they were elsewhere. He felt strong.

Strength... he had strength without these thoughts. He didn't need the negativity that they caused. He didn't need them.

"I..." Link mumbled.

His face stiffened strongly and he quickly lifted his face to Mido.

"I don't need one."

Mido's face lessened a bit at this. Nevertheless, it rose back to its scornful self sooner than thought.

"You need one to get through the Lost Woods." he retorted.

Link plainly pointed up at the entrance to of the place in mention.

"I just did without one."

Mido fell silent, his face glazed over and his mind processing attempts to find an area in which he could further tease. However, he was spotting none.

Link began to feel some pride over how well he had built his walls of defense within just a couple of minutes.

And with that, Link stepped on the muddy creek side and began walking past Mido and the observant spectators.

Mido snapped from his daze and called Link out.

"Well, whatever! That proves nothing! Nothing at all!" Mido stared at Link, "Are you listening?"

Link kept his speed and headed for his home, his sanctuary.

And as his feet touched the dirt path to his treehouse, Link felt the soft thud of many small rocks hitting his head and the base of his neck.

He turned around to see a shouting Mido and a group of others holding pebbles.

"Just go away No-Fairy! Go away!" they all shouted together.

"We don't like you!" exclaimed a group of girls.

"You're stupid No-Fairy! clamored some Kokiri sitting on their rooftops.

"You don't belong here! Leave!" called out the many Kokiri.

Link stared at them all and soaked in all the remarks, all their hateful words. His blue eyes shook with peaking tears, and his lips quivered with sorrow. But most importantly, his heart shivered at the faint truths that may lay behind the phrases he heard. The some, repeated words that echoed in his ears everyday.

"Oh look," a voice murmured near him.

Link was pulled from his rooted thoughts when he felt his slingshot being yanked from his belt.

"What's this? A slingshot?"

Fado, a girl with bright blonde hair pulled into two side buns, held the carved, wooden weapon up to the sky.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Link jumped towards the girl in hope of retrieving his weapon.

The girl avoided all the grabs at the slingshot, sneaking around Link so as to keep him from taking the weapon back.

She faced him and her red freckled face lit up in a devilish sneer, her green eyes pierce Link's own blue ones.

"This stupid thing? Heh, I know."

Link just stared stupefied at her.

"Of course that thing is yours!" Mido yelled as he ran to the girl's side, "That's why it's so poorly made."

_Poorly made... but I worked so hard on it..._

The criticism of something Link took so much effort in making, even criticism from an enemy, struck Link's heart. He just couldn't win, could he.

Link rushed at them once more, yelling, "It's not poorly made!".

But his voice didn't sound intimidating. It was full of sadness and devoid of true rage.

"Oh really? Hey Fado pass me the stupid thing!"

Fado handed the slingshot to Mido, and a loud crack was heard.

Link stared silently at the cause of the sound: two wooden pieces snapped in half; the slingshot.

He ran to the remains of his workmanship, picking up the pieces of wood and broken elastic.

"Like I said, poorly made."

Everything slowed as Mido and Fado walked away from their crime and the rest of the Kokiri went back to their daily lives. Everything slowed as Link held his shattered slingshot. He stayed there for a long time, sitting on his knees. Soon, he lifted his head to his house, and he solemnly departed for this little home.

Link cradled the wood pieces in one arm and balanced himself on the rickety ladder that lead to his porch. Once he reached the top, he parted the curtain door and walked into the dim room.

He placed the pieces on his stump night stand before he collapsed on his bed. He lay there, wrapped up in the soft blankets, crying silently.

He just wanted to go to sleep. He just wanted to go to sleep so bad.

But, he knew that even then he wasn't free.

Link had been having nightmares recently. Nightmares that made no sense and involved people and places he had never seen before. He often woke up in a cold sweat over these, and wished they would stop. He shouldn't have to put up with these problems in his dream world.

But he felt tired, too tired to care whether nightmares haunted him.

And he felt himself drift into a heavy sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The Emerald Girl's Thoughts

Chapter 2: The Emerald Girl's Thoughts

Music notes resounded throughout the woods as a warm wind flowed through the clay instrument. The song seemed to bounce across the forest, landing on a tree and leaping to the next branch as it spread its tune out amongst the leaves.

Her feet gently kicked the base of the tree stump she sat on, creating a soft wooden backbeat. She slowly leaned from left to right as she played, moving with the rhythm of her song. Her fingers were gracefully placed on the playing holes, lifted off quickly, and then dropped back down. She had a feeling a purity and innocence around her.

As the girl played, two needle sized legs carefully landed on her right shoulder. They were followed by the smallest of thumps as a tiny body sat down. Her wings fluttering calmly, the girl's guardian fairy pulled at the girl's ear softly.

"Saria, it's getting late. We really should head back now."

Saria pulled her ocarina away from her lips as she slowed her movements. Turning her head only an inch, she looked at her fairy.

"You think so, Direi? It seems fairly bright enough to me. Maybe just one more set of measures?"

Despite the fact that she was to small for Saria to truly see, the green-lit fairy shook her tiny head in disapproval.

"No. It's nearing sundown and we are deep into the forest. Nightfall will be closing in on us as we enter the village, she we must go now."

Saria sighed with her eyes shut.

"Okay, I understand." She spoke as she stood, "Let's get going."

The thin soles of her boots pushed down the grassy dirt as she walked back to her village. The twisting trees and tunnels of the forest had certainly lead to its naming of the Lost Woods, but it could be easily navigated if one knew the right stops and turns. But only the Kokiri knew the paths that went throughout the forest, and if they ever forgot, their guardian fairy would remind them. Due to this, the woods were considered cursed by the other races, since they could never enter and find their way back. They would get lost and die in the woods, which lead to their soul's sad demise of becoming the monsters that roamed the forest.

Saria soon reached the entrance of the cursed forest and she stepped out onto the hill that overlooked the Kokiri village. Just as Direi had said, night was falling in the little village, and the many Kokiri were climbing into bed.

Clutching her ocarina to her chest, Saria single-handedly climbed down the vines on the hill and reached down on the bottom edge; leaping off to land within the village's vicinity. Hopping from stone to stone across the pond, her feet hit the grass running as she headed to her little hut.

Pushing aside her entry curtain, she strolled into her home and placed her ocarina on the nightstand beside her bed. She went back to the to entry and pushed aside the curtain to look to the left of her house.

On the ground sat three large jars with honey lining the inside edges. Lured by the sweet bait, all various types fireflies filled the jars. Placing a lid onto each jar, and twisting them tight, Saria carried them into her house. The room was brimming with a bright yet dim light that was glowing from within the jar. Since fire was dangerous in a wooden house, the Kokiri filled jars with glow bugs so that they lit the rooms at night. Every morning they would free the glow bugs instead of keeping them, that way they didn't die, and would bait the jar with honey, which the glow bugs loved.

Her house set a 'glow, Saria stepped out of her house to visit her friend for a 'good night'. She walked across the way until she stopped as she saw that her friend's house was dark. Had he stayed out late? She didn't see him in forest, but she supposed he could've been in a different part of the woods.

Either way, she climbed up the ladder that lead to his porch to check on him. Her eyes strayed to the side of his house. His firefly jars were still there.

Saria quietly parted the curtain entry and poked her head in to see if her friend was there or not.

In the center back of the room, a human form lay bundled up on the bed. A little bit of blonde hair stuck out from the end of the sheets, and fingertips loosely clutched the edge of the blanket.

Her friend was there, but he was already asleep.

"Huh." Saria said softly.

_I wonder why he went to bed without grabbing his jars or coming to talk to me. He rarely forgets either of those things._

Looking back outside to see the jars, Saria bent down to clasp the lids onto his firefly jars. She lifted them up in her arms, and carried the night-lights into her friend's house.

Placing them on his table, she looked up to see her friend. He stirred in his sleep from the sudden light. But he seemed tense as well, like he was being bothered by something.

She quietly stepped towards her friend and placed her hand on his shoulder through the blankets and gently shook him.

"Hey, Link? Can you wake up for a second?"

He continued to appear tense and didn't even seem phased by Saria's shaking.

Saria furrowed her eyebrows. What was wrong.

"Link? Hey, please wake up I want to talk to you."

Still nothing. In fact, he was tenser than earlier. Saria was worried.

_I want to wake him up, but he seems so tense right now. Is he having a nightmare?_

Saria took a step away from the bed.

_Maybe I should leave him be and talk to him in the morning._

"Direi, what do you think is wrong with him?"

Saria was replied to by silence. Looking around, she saw that Direi had disappeared.

"Direi?" Saria turned around the room to try to find her fairy, "Direi where are you?"

"Saria!" She heard a peep from outside

Saria rushed to the entry and opened the curtains. A green orb flew in almost immediately.

Direi stopped in the middle of the room and floated over to Saria.

" I talked to Locati and Chari. Something bad happened today."

"What happened?"

"Well, apparently some of the others were being jerks again."

"Oh," Saria sighed, "Oh no, it was Mido again wasn't it?"

"Um… yes. Yes, it was." Direi replied.

Saria sat down on a chair nearby.

"Are you kidding? What is up with him? Why must he be so full of hate towards Link?"

Saria shut her eyes and sighed again.

After a moment of stillness, Saria looked up at Link.

"Maybe I should talk to him about it. He needs someone to talk to about everything and I'm all he's really got. Everyone else is just…" Saria looked down at the ground, "…Direi, what am I to do? He's different and I know it. We all know it. But only I know why. Only I can understand. He doesn't know himself."

Saria glanced at Link who was turning over in his sleep.

"Every time I see him, I can't help but think of his poor mother. I can only imagined what horrible things she went through to come here dying."

She continued to stare at Link, the lonely Hylian child in the Kokiri forest.

"Sometimes I wonder if he would've been better off living in a Hylian town with his parents. I'm really not sure. His mother seemed so nice, I'm certain she would've taken good care of him."

At this point Saria stood up out of the chair and she looked towards Direi.

"I'll not wake him right now. He needs rest." She stepped to the door and pushed through the curtain, "And it seems like I need some rest myself."

Saria crawled down the ladder and walked across to her own house. She crawled into her bed and cuddled up into her blankets. Direi scurried to the upper corner of the room above Saria's bed and nestled herself into a little nest that was there.

Saria let her thoughts drift as she fell asleep.

_I hope you're purpose here is revealed soon Link. I don't want you to suffer anymore._


	4. Chapter 3: A Dream of Fate

Chapter 3: A Vivid and Lucid Dream of Fate

…

…

…

_Where am I?_

_I don't know this place._

…

…

…

_And who…?_

…

_Do I… know her?_

…

_What's going…_

…

…_on…?_

…

Thunder rumbled throughout a hollow world. Dark clouds filled the roofs and poured wet droplets of rain onto the field below. Mountains and ravines surrounded the field land, but in front of him was a large stone structure. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. It was all gray bricks and blue tiles, details that only slurred in the back of his consciousness. After all, this was his mind. But this building was strange. Not only was it constructed strangely, but also it seemed impossible to enter. A river flowed in front of it, although this river was in stone as well. And though he was curious, he was stuck. He was unable to move, it was impossible. The muddy grass below him pulled down his feet and he could not move. And yet, he felt as though it were only natural for this to occur.

_But wait… this isn't normal at all. Why can't I…_

…

…_move._

His thoughts moved slowly through him, lagging each time he attempted to process his surroundings.

And then… lighting struck.

And Link leapt up in surprise at the loud crack of thunder that followed course.

He turned his head in all directions and searched his surroundings.

_Wait… where am I? I don't know this place_

Link continued to survey the area, his sense alert for no reason more then the startling sound of thunder. And now, a metal and wooden creak began to roll through the air as the sound traveled to Link's ears.

He turned back to where he originally stood. The stone building had a wooden wall in the center, and it was now slowly descending across the river to reach the edge of the muddy ground. It was carrying by metal strings that Link had never seen before, and as the wall opened, it revealed a multitude of other strange stone building, though these were smaller in size.

Soon, an million buildings were shown to be beyond the wall, and the sheer largeness of the entire sight was surprising to Link. Was this a village of stone? But, Link had never seen such a huge place before. Surely this wasn't a village; it dwarfed his own village if this was true.

As Link stared at the monolith of a town, a clacking sound came from afar. And it got louder. And louder.

As the sound got louder, Link could see a form in the distance of the town. Link was curious. What was that?

The form came closer and closer as it's image became clearer and clearer, and Link could now make out a lady riding on the back of a pure white horse.

Link had only seen a horse twice and a grown lady only once, when a woman had traveled through the forest by accident and failed to return, but he was fairly certain that that was what he was seeing.

The lady on horseback rode closer and closer. And she was heading straight for Link.

Now that he was back in control of himself, Link ran out of the creature's way and stayed to the side.

As the horse went by Link could see that the lady wasn't the only person atop the animal.

A girl sat in front of the woman, who was holding onto the girl with one arm and steering the horse with the other.

Something was odd about the girl though. She wasn't looking forward like the lady was, rather, she was looking back. She was looking directly at Link.

Her sky eyes were pleading to him, as if trying to communicate to him. But what did she what?

_Hello? What's wrong? Do you need help?_

Everything seemed to slow, for the horse seemed to not be moving as the girl stared towards Link. And as she stared Link had a feeling in his stomach. He felt like he'd seen her before; seen those eyes that reached into heart carefully and gently.

_..._

…

_Do I… know you?_

The girl opened her mouth as though to reply, but all to soon, time caught up and the horse raced away. She was gone from sight and Link was left feeling empty. Feeling… feeling what?

But he yanked away from his emptiness when he heard the snorting of another horse just behind him.

Link twisted around to see a dark, armored horse raise it's front legs as it neighed loudly out into the storm. And riding atop this animal was a person who appeared the complete opposite to the girl Link had just seen.

A tall, dark man with blazing orange hair rode the horse. The man turned to glare at Link and a mixture a fear, hatred, and nervousness arose in the pit of Link's stomach. This man was something else. He wasn't human, he wasn't anything. The darkness that seemed to manifest from him was so unearthly that Link as certain he was going ill.

Taking a step back Link stared at the man intensely, making sure that he was ready to avoid anything this man tried to do.

It was like a stare off, and the two glared holes into the others eyes.

But then… everything blacked out.

And silence was instant.

And Link's destiny was eminent.


End file.
